Roose Bolton
Roose Bolton is a recurring character in the second season. He is played by Michael McElhatton and debuts in "Garden of Bones." Roose Bolton is the Lord of the Dreadfort and the head of House Bolton. He is fighting for Robb Stark in the War of the Five Kings. Biography Background He is the head of House Bolton, a vassal family to House Stark of Winterfell. He is the Lord of the Dreadfort. Roose takes pride in his house sigil; the flayed man. Although torture is outlawed in the North his family are famous for flaying the skin from their enemies as a means of torture. Roose fought for Lord Eddard Stark in the civil war known as Robert's Rebellion and proved his worth as a soldier in the Battle of the Trident.HBO viewers guide, season 2 guide to houses, House Stark - Roose Bolton entry Season 1 House Bolton banners were visible among Robb Stark's forces as they assembled at Winterfell and marched south to fight House Lannister following the imprisonment and execution of Lord Eddard Stark."The Pointy End""Fire and Blood" Robb is proclaimed King in the North by his bannermen following the death of Eddard, although Roose is not seen. Season 2 Roose fights for King Robb Stark in his decisive victory at the Battle of Oxcross. The following morning Roose reports that they killed five Lannister men for every casualty they suffered. He expresses concern over the volume of prisoners they have taken, saying that they are struggling to feed their own men. Robb insists that the prisoners be treated well and rejects Roose’s suggestion that they torture the officers, reminding him that the Bolton’s traditional practice of flaying their enemies is outlawed in the North. Roose warns Robb that the high road is pretty but difficult. Robb counters that he is treating his prisoners as he hopes the Lannisters will treat his sisters."Garden of Bones" They come across a nurse and a silent sister treating a wounded Lannister soldier. The healer is preparing to amputate his leg to prevent a wound infection spreading. The soldier is begging her not to proceed but she insists on the necessity of amputation. Roose criticizes her spending time on the Lannister soldiers and she retorts that the Northmen are not her men. Robb helps to restrain the wounded man as she saws off his lower leg. He later brings Robb and Catelyn Stark news of Winterfell's fall to the turncloak Theon Greyjoy. He reports that there is no news on Robb's brothers, but Rodrik Cassel has been killed. An enraged Robb declares that he must return north to retake his castle and save his brothers, but Roose counters that they have the Lannisters on the retreat, and must continue their offensive. He tells his King that he can have his bastard at the Dreadfort, Ramsay Snow, muster several hundred men to retake Winterfell. Robb relents, but orders that the safety of his brothers is paramount. Robb insists that Theon must be brought to him alive so he can inquire as to why he betrayed the North, and execute him personally."The Old Gods and the New" After the Battle of the Yellow Fork Robb's bannermen gather to hear Queen Regent Cersei Lannister's rejection of their peace terms. They complain that the prison cells are overflowing. Robb leaves the camp with a small force to negotiate the surrender of the Crag."A Man Without Honor" Catelyn releases Jaime Lannister, enraging Robb and his bannermen and resulting in her being placed under guard. Roose meets with Robb to discuss the situation of Winterfell. Robb details a plan to offer mercy to Theon's men so that they will abandon him allowing them to retake the castle with minimal bloodshed. Roose is confident that it will work. Their discussion is interrupted by Talisa and Roose leaves them alone."The Prince of Winterfell" Image Gallery Roose Bolton.jpg|Roose Bolton confers with King Robb in "Garden of Bones" Roose.jpg|Roose Bolton's image in the HBO viewer guide. Appearances Quotes In the books Roose Bolton is noted for his practice of having regular leechings, which he believes improves his health and has earned him the nickname of "the Leech Lord". He's also noted for being soft spoken and pale. He was also the commander of the northern forces at the Battle of the Green Fork, which differed from the TV series' portrayal of the conflict. Roose Bolton met Tywin's host of 20,000 with a larger diversionary force of 16,000, retreating in good order after their surprise attack had failed and they had bought enough time for Robb Stark's success at the Battle of the Whispering Wood. Northern casualties were relatively light, though several of their lords were either killed or captured. Roose's army continued to operate independently of Robb Stark's. When Tywin Lannister abandoned Harrenhal, Roose quickly marched his army in to occupy the castle. Arya Stark ended up serving Roose as his cupbearer (in the TV series she fulfils this role for Tywin Lannister instead), but was unnerved by his use of regular leechings. She decided to leave the castle incognito instead of revealing her true identity, despite Roose's position as a vassal to her brother. During Robert's Rebellion, Bolton fought for the rebellion, participating in the Battle of the Trident. After the battle he suggested Robert Baratheon to execute the imprisoned Ser Barristan Selmy, who had fought for the royalist army and had been severely injured. Robert, however, recognized Selmy's courage and sent his personal maester to treat him. See also *Roose Bolton at the Wiki of Ice and Fire (MAJOR spoilers from the books). References Category:Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Status: Alive Category:House Bolton Category:Lords